supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meet the Unit 731 Child
Meet the Unit 731 Child is a commercial used to advertise Another vs. Normal Party: INHUMANITY Transcript Reicheru: "Check there for supplies." title "Meet the Unit 731 Child" is shown opens the door Reicheru: "This place dates back to Republic of China, Manchuria, Unit 731." Sophie: "Clear." Catherine: "Clear." Reicheru: "Dead bodies here." inspects the corpses Reicheru: "An adult mustn't have done this, but a child, a toddler." enters an frostbite experimentation room and sees a ghost female toddler in tattered clothes, appearing to be crying Satoko: "" (Translation: Everyone must be blind of stupid) toddler catches Satoko Satoko: "" (Translation: F***) toddler begans hissing and making angry noises Satoko: "" (Translation: Holy s***!) toddler screams and attacks Satoko Satoko: "" (Translation: Wait!) toddler screams even more, slashing is heard and screaming is heard again, then blood splatters around the room then turns around where the noise is coming from, screaming is still heard, the the ghost toddler runs screaming from the room Sophie, and Catherine peek their head inside the frost bite room Reicheru: "Hey, Japanese chick." Sophie: "You okay Satoko-san?" Catherine: "Hey, we heard screaming." is seen with blood all over the room Satoko: "" (Translation: Hey, is this my blood? S***, I hope I don't need all that blood, uh, how's my face) to Huizong, Meimei, and Hiro in a red background Huizong: "" (Translation: Jiao is like a mine, She will kill when disturbed!) is seen with Satoko Kisho, Jiao then slaps her and knocks her out, the starts clawing at her, while Satoko Kisho screams Hiro: "" (Translation: Oh, yeah, she doesn't talk quite a lot, we tried to convince her, but she doesn't want to interview) Shinozawa-Zhungxi Family are seen in a area in Unit 731, while Jiao is heard crying Meimei: "" (Translation: Jiao?) Hiro: "" (Translation: She's still crying) Meimei: "" (Translation: Why is she crying for?) Hiro: "" (Translation: I'm not sure and I don't really know) is seen sitting on a chair, eating popcorn Huizong: "" (Translation: My niece, she's always like this! She's not gonna stop at all!) Hiro: "" (Translation: Alright) gets up and goes to the door Huizong: "" (Translation: Time's up, Jiao, I'll do it) turns towards the others Huizong: "" (Translation: Watch me) Meimei: "" (Translation: Okay) seconds later window is smash and Huizong is thrown out of it, landing on the metal part below the window, Huizong yelps and Jiao is seen screaming to Meimei and Hiro Meimei: "" (Translation: Oh s***) Hiro: "" (Translation: Run!) Huizong: "" (Translation: F*** THIS!) screams in panic and falls out of the window Hiro: "" (Translation: Wait up!) follows on ahead, who screams Meimei: "" (Translation: Look out!) to Huizong, Meimei, and Hiro on the red background Huizong: "" (Translation: I honestly don't know what she likes, the other ghosts and humans tried to make her smile) is seen with Sophie, who is behind a hole Sophie: "Fishicle?" screams and pushes her into a hole, Sophie screams, then she walks away Reicheru: "Hey!" turns around to look at Reicheru Reicheru: "Manga." screams and pushes Reicheru into a hole, who screams, then walks away Huizong: "" (Translation: Hey Jiao!) turns around to look at her uncle Huizong: "" (Translation: Want a cream cheese bagel?) screams and pushes her uncle into the hole, landing on top of Reicheru Huizong: "" (Translation: D***IT!) then walks away Hiro: "" (Translation: Hey Jiao!) then turns around to see her father holding a rotting corpse of a Chinese KMT guard killed in the Nanking Massacre Hiro: "" (Translation: Want a corpse?) is seen holding a dead body and throws it at her father, who falls into the pit is then seen breathing heavily, then stops to look at Marie Marie: "Want a dolly?" then screams, then pushes Marie into the pit Hiro: "" (Translation: In her spare time, she only comes out to eat] is seen with her family, then a survivor comes in, then she cuts him open by clawing them, as the survivor screams Meimei: "" (Translation: Ew!) Huizong: "" (Translation: Poor dude) tries crawling his way out Survivor: "NO!" survivor is clawed back in and slaughtered, who then screams and Meimei cover their eyes Meimei, and Hiro is seen in the red background Huizong: "" (Translation: Better stay the h*** away from Unit 731) Meimei: "" (Translation: Because she's dangerous) dark room is seen, then clicking is heard, then a light is turned on by Satoko Satoko: "" (Translation: Got it!) screams Satoko: "" (Translation: Aw, s***!) is heard Hiro: "" (Translation: What do you think of her, is there's anything you would want to say?) Huizong: "" (Translation: She's still my niece!) is seen then it goes by scene going far away until the other ghosts are seen until the logo "Another vs. Normal Party: INHUMANITY" is shown is seen on top of the Unit 731 building humming advert ends Category:Commercials